


True Love Always Finds a Way

by GraceMoriarty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4089649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceMoriarty/pseuds/GraceMoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, I would like to thank _john._.Watson_ again for the plot idea!!!!!</p>
    </blockquote>





	True Love Always Finds a Way

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I would like to thank _john._.Watson_ again for the plot idea!!!!!

True Love Always Finds its Way

The two men exchanged their “I do’s” smiling and crying. They waited so long to have this and now they did. They had each other. Jim and John Watson. They have called each other those names many times before, and now that it was actually real, they both were filled with joy. They walked hand in hand into their home, rings on each other’s fingers.  
In the next month that followed John orchestrated the perfect honey moon for them. It was fun, romantic, and everything a honey moon should be. Jim of course wasn’t allowed to pay for any of it. But when they were on the honey moon Jim forgot all about that. The two of them had the most fun they have ever had. A mix of activities, that Jim would never do but John convinced him otherwise, dinners at the best restaurants, and the best “desserts”. When they got back home the two men were exhausted. They slept until almost three the next day.  
They were both as happy as can be, and they didn’t care if it was just early wedding excitement. They knew they would always be happy together. A few weeks past and John was at work and Jim was driving back from a case. It was late and Jim hadn’t slept in a couple days. His eye lids grew heavy as he drove and his hands started to slip off the steering wheel. “Stay awake Jim” he kept muttering to himself. That worked the first couple of times, but it started to fade. His eyes closed and his head fell, along with his hands. The car swerved and a car driving the opposite direction drove right into it. The person in the other car got a broken arm and sprained ankle. Jim however was brought into the hospital. After they put him in surgery they contacted John.  
“Mr. Watson, this is Dr. Sparrow from London Hospital. You need to get here, your husband got into a serious car collision,”  
“What?! No, no, no. I will be right there!” John quickly hung up before taking off from work and arriving. “Where is Jim Watson?” He asked before running to his room. Jim was done in surgery and now he was just sleeping.  
“Try not to wake him up, he should sleep until morning,” Jim’s doctor said. John just nodded, not taking his eyes off his husband. “Oh, Jim” He said his voice sad and tired. He sit down on the chair next to the bed and took Jim’s hand in his. He looked at the scratches and cuts on his face and the cloth wrap around his chest. He let out a sigh. “Please be okay,” He breathed out. He kept Jim’s hand in his own as he leaned back in the chair and fell asleep.  
The next morning John was woken up by feeling a movement on his hand that was still in Jim’s. He opened his eyes and he smiled happily when he saw him awake. He furrowed his brow soon after when seeing Jim’s face blank and a bit scared. “Jim? Are you okay?” He asked nervous.  
“Who-who’s Jim? Who- who are you? Why were you holding my hand? Where-where am I?” Jim asked quickly. John looked at him nervous and scared.  
“J-Jim, it’s me. John. You’re husband. You are Jim Moriarty – Watson. I am John Watson,” He said slowly.  
“I don’t know you. You’re my husband? What? What is going on?” He said frantically and confused.  
“Please, Jim. Remember. It’s me-,” John got out before a doctor came in. “He-He can’t remember anything…” John said.  
“We thought that might happen. He had a lot of injuries to his head when we picked him up,” The doctor said.  
“And you didn’t see the need to tell me?! I am a doctor too, I am not an idiot,” John said standing up from the chair and glaring at the doctor.  
“I know, Mr. Watson. I just wanted to make sure that if I said something I was positive it /was/ something. I didn’t want to scare you.” John pinched the bridge of his nose.  
“Fine, whatever. H-How high are the chances that he remembers anything?”  
“He will start to remember the easier things, name, birthday, dominant hand, things that he knew when a child. Relationships will be a bit harder. You will need to try to spark a memory from in him to have him start to remember you. This applies to other family and friends also,”  
“Great. Great. Okay.” John mutters. “How much longer will he have to stay here?”  
“Three, four more days. We need to do more tests, make sure he will be okay,” John nodded and the doctor left. He turned back to Jim who was looking at him with even more confusion.  
“C-can you at least tell me why I am here, and why everything hurts?” Jim asked innocently. John chuckled a bit and nodded. He sat back down on the chair before looking at the man.  
“You got into a car accident last night. Pretty bad one. They rushed you to the hospital and they had to stitch you up a bit and wrap your ribs. You will be okay physically. You have… amnesia, Jim. Explaining why you can’t remember anything.” John said the last couple things quietly. He looked at Jim who was nodding.  
“Okay. Thank you.” John looked down to Jim’s hand and saw the wedding ring.  
“Look, that’s your wedding band, and mines the same,” He held his hand up to show him his own. “Does this bring anything back?” He said hopeful. He could see Jim look back and forth at the rings.  
“No, I’m sorry- John, was it?” John let out a sigh.  
“Yeah, John.” Jim nods awkwardly. “Look at your phone, Jim. There are a bunch of pictures of us with our kittens and our wedding and honeymoon” Jim goes to grab it but it’s not there. “Oh- yeah. It got broke in the crash,” John said, sadness showing in his voice. “H-here,” he took out his wallet and he took out two pictures of them, one from the wedding and one John took of them when they were baking and Jim had flour on his nose. “Keep these. They might jog some memories.” He said handing them to the ex-criminal. Jim nodded. “Oh, I texted your friend. His name is Sebastian Moran. He would like to see you, if that’s okay?” Jim breathed in before answering.  
“Umm, y-yeah that should be okay. When?”  
“In an hour or so?” John said looking back at his texts. Jim nodded. “Is it okay if I stay until he gets here?” Jim nodded once more. John kept sitting, but it was awkward. Knowing that besides him was the love of his life, and that he has spent years trying to get, and now he remembers none of that.  
“S-so we have kittens?” Jim said quietly to break the silence. John smiled and nodded. He opened a picture of the two of them on his phone.  
“The black one is Majesty. You got him. Then later on I bought the white one and her name is Princess. They aren’t really kittens anymore.” John chuckled. “They have two kittens of their own. Ying and Yang, since they are both a mixture of black and white.” John smiled just talking about them. He looked over to Jim who was smiling slightly, most likely at how cute they were, and not at the back story. “D-do you remember them?” John added cautiously. Jim shook his head sadly. “It’s okay, we’ll find something that jogs your memory,” John wanted to stay hopeful, even though right now he didn’t know what to think.  
Time passed and a small knock was at the door before it was opened. Sebastian Moran walked through. “Hello, John” He said and then looked at Jim, and his eyes widen and saddened.  
“I’ll get going…” John said under his breath, and he quickly took his jacket and left, a few tears in his eyes.  
*  
Sebastian sat down where John recently was and he looked at Jim. “Hey Jim, Boss, h-how are you feeling?” He asked quietly.  
“I’m sorry, are you Sebastian Moran? Mr. Watson told me you would be coming,” Seb’s eyes fell, realizing Jim forgot everything.  
“Yes, I am him. Want me to say things about myself and us? Maybe jog your memory?” Seb said sitting up a bit. The man nodded. “Okay, well we have known each other for eleven years. You hired me all those years back to be your sniper-,”  
“S-sniper? Why would I need a sniper!?” Jim interrupted.  
“You had a business, Jim. You were a Consulting Criminal. When you married John you gave the business to me and my brother, who also worked for you, Severin. Let me just go back to us, I’ll talk about that later. Umm, we were friends, we were pretty much our only friends. Up until two, maybe three years back we started, umm, dating. It was a great relationship, don’t get me wrong, but I knew John was better for you and I let you go. We lived at my flat, oh, here-,” Seb dug out his phone and started to flip through his pictures. “Here, this is of us on a movie night at my flat. You were throwing popcorn at me, and, oh, that’s Majesty laying on your head,” Seb handed the phone to Jim.  
“I-I-,” Jim started as he looked at it. It held the phone closer. “I can remember this…” Jim said almost in a whisper. “We were watching a-a Disney movie, what was it? Oh, Frozen! And I forced you to sing along with me,” Seb’s eyes lit up with happiness, seeing him remember that night so long ago.  
“Yes! Jim, yeah, that’s right,” He smiled wide. “Is anything else coming back to you?” Jim closed his eyes as he was trying to remember things.  
“Tiger, you’re my Tiger,” He said softly, opening his eyes again. “Right?”  
“Yes, right! So right, Jim.” Seb couldn’t help but laugh from joy. “Oh, Jim it’s so nice to hear you remember everything,” A smile stayed on the blonde’s face as he looked at the man. “Do you remember me calling you Kitten?”  
“Um, n-yes, yeah I remember that,” Jim’s ears started to turn a shade of pink when he started to gain back the memories of Sebastian calling him Kitten all those times. Seb got up from the chair and he sat down next to Jim on the bed, his back against the headboard, same as Jim. Jim looked over at him and he smiled a bit.  
Hours seemed to pass quickly as they talked. The two men talked about everything they could. Seb told more and more things about them, and Jim would say what he remembered. Seb talked about their first kiss, and how close they were all the time. He talked about all the gifts they got each other, and the crown Sebastian bought Jim when he was France. Seb talked about how they would cook together and get drunk together. Jim’s head fell onto Seb’s shoulder as he got tired, and Seb filled with warmth and joy, feeling his Kitten on him again. Hesitantly, he put an arm around Jim and brought him closer and Jim smiled and cuddled into the man. Jim started to talk and mid-sentence he started to doze off, his eyes closing and a smile draped on his face as he slept. Seb couldn’t even begin to comprehend how happy we was right now. He never thought Jim would look at him like this again, and now that he was Sebastian was in joy.  
The next morning came and the two men were still asleep on each other. The sun came through the hospital window and it hit Jim’s face; causing his eyes fluttered open and he smiled when he saw Sebastian close to him. “Sebby, Sebby wake up,” Jim whispered poking at the other man’s body. Jim saw that Seb wasn’t waking up by the poking, so he thought up something different. He leaned up and he pecked a kiss on the sniper’s lips, immediately feeling Seb’s body move from under him and Sebastian kissing back. “Good morning sleepy head,” Jim said smiling against the kiss.  
“Good morning Kitten,” Seb said back, leaning away from the kiss and grinning at the man. “I never thought I would feel those lips again,” Seb said softly.  
“I need to tell you something, Seb,” Jim said sitting up and across from him. Sebastian nodded, a bit nervous on where this was going. “Us talking last night, and being together made me remember everything about you, and us. It made me remember that-,” He paused for a second. “That I love you,” those words came out like poetry to Sebastian’s ears.  
“Jim, I-I love you too. I don’t think I ever stopped,” Jim smiled wide and jumped towards him wrapping his arms around Seb’s neck and kissed him lovingly. They were both smiling against the kiss, and giggling and just plain happy. “I am going to take you out on so many dates and day trips and we are going to have fun like we did in the old days,” Seb said with so much enthusiasm in his voice. Jim smiled and clapped.  
“Thank you for helping me remember,” He said softly before kissing his cheek. The two sat back down and Seb started to tell him Jim about his favorite restaurants he would go to and the clothes he used to wear, but that was all brought to a halt when they heard a knock at the door. “Come in,” Jim yelled so the person at the door could hear. John walked in, and he was a bit confused when he saw how close the two men were sitting next to each other.  
“H-Hi, Jim, I just came to see how you were doing and if you remembered anything,” John said walking more into the room.  
“I have remembered a lot. One of them being Sebastian,” John felt his heart race scared of what was coming next. “I am sorry, John, but I remembered how much I love him,” And with that John’s face went pale.  
“B-but we are married, we had a life, you and Sebastian were a joke,” John said, his voice sounded harsh, but it was filled with betrayal and sadness.  
“John, I think he should make his decisions on his own. Don’t you think?” Seb said almost in a growl. John was in shock of what he just said.  
“Really? You just happened to jump on that paddy wagon now? I said that so many times when he was in between you and I and you didn’t give two shits!” John was waving his hands by now.  
“You little-,“ Seb started as he got up from the bed and was all ready to attack John. Jim grabbed his arm before he could go any further.  
“I don’t care what happened in the past! I am making my decision and that involves Sebastian. I am sorry, John, but I am going to have to ask you to leave,” Jim looked at John, having a serious face on. John was about to say something but he stopped himself and just nodded. All he wanted was for Jim to be happy, so if he was happy he had to let him go. If you love him, you got to let him go, right? John didn’t say anything before he left, he didn’t trust his voice, and he could feel tears riding up and he just wanted to get outside.  
Once he did get out the hospital doors he went to the side of the building and leaned his back against the brick, putting his hands on his knees and breaking. He cried, and he didn’t care that his sobs were loud, he couldn’t restrain himself. His angel left him for the man that he was through with. John kept reminding himself that Jim was happy, but he couldn’t stop the pain. He thought about the future they were going to have, the kids and the life style. He couldn’t believe that in just one day that all crashed down around him. He wanted all of this to be a horrible nightmare that he could just wake up from, but he knew by all the pain he was feeling that it was as real as it possibly could be. After a long few minutes his crying slowed and he got himself together. John whipped his face and walked back to his car and drove home trying to keep his mind empty of everything.  
But that was difficult when he got home, their home. The one John bought them those few years ago. The one filled with memories and music and laughs. He swallowed hard as he entered, Majesty and Princess running to him, meowing. John gave a weak smile to them and he saw Ying and Yang waddle to him, and he almost started to cry again. He kept his strength and walked past them to hang his jacket up. He looked into the living room and saw all the pictures of them on the mantle above the fireplace. He turned and saw the piano that John bought him. Jim was always so beautiful at the piano and he would always play and the music would fill the house. He taught John songs and John would sing along to them. Sebastian didn’t know Jim’s talents on the piano. That was one of the things he only shared with John. The man walked and sat on the piano bench and started to play a song that Jim taught him. A song that the two of them would sing together while slow dancing. Love Me Tender by Elvis Presley. Tears were rolling down his cheeks when he started to sing, and he had to stop the song early, he closed the piano and quickly walked away and wiped the tears away.  
He got to their bedroom, even though it was still mid-day all he wanted to do was sleep. He saw a picture of them on their wedding day on their nightstand. “Why couldn’t you just remember?” John said sadly as he looked at the picture. It was them at the altar holding each other’s hands as they said their “I dos”. Jim’s brother Richard took it. He stared at it a bit longer before putting it face down on the table, and he laid down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.  
It might not have even been a day yet, but John felt empty. It was all setting in that he would never see his angel again, never feel him next to him, or never hear his voice again, and never get to look in his eyes again. Tears started to well up in his eyes but he wiped them away quickly. He started to get scared that Sebastian would bring him back into the criminal world, the world Jim left and he was happier not being in it. He was afraid Sebastian would get Jim hurt. Sebastian wouldn’t do that right? John thought to himself, trying to stay hopeful. John looked down at his wedding ring, the ring Jim slipped on his finger, the ring that ties them together. He took it off so he could look at it. Polo. That was engraved on the inside, Jim’s said Marco.  
Marco Polo was their game. The game they played almost every time they hung out when they were still figuring out their relationship, and they still played it around the house. Jim was always the one to close his eyes and find John, hence the Marco on his and Polo on John’s. It showed that through any situation, time or place they will always find each other in the end.  
But as John stared at the ring he knew this time, he knew that this time they weren’t going to find each other. He put the ring on the nightstand, unable to even look at it any more. He rested his arm over his eyes and let out a breath. A breath full of sadness and heartbreak, and emptiness. He closed his eyes as tears started to fall down the sides of his face. Eventually John fell asleep, nightmares coming back. But these ones were of Jim getting hurt and him not being able to help him. John couldn’t wake up, forced to stay in the horrid dream world.  
*  
Weeks, and soon months past and the situation stayed the same. John was getting better, he started to go back to work after taking a week or so off, and he was playing with the cats and keeping the house in order. John tried to take pictures down, but he couldn’t get himself to.  
Jim and Sebastian have been happy. Jim moved back in with him and it was like they started fresh. Sebastian taught him how to shoot again, but it didn’t take long for Jim’s skills to jump back into focus. Jim was going back on cases, but not as what he used to be. He went back and watched Sebastian do his job, killing the target. Moriarty’s full memories on the business weren’t coming back as quickly as others were, so he was still learning. His men, employees, were having a tough time understanding that Jim didn’t remember anything.  
Throughout the months Sebastian took Jim on more dates than he could count, and more gifts and more everything. He messed up the last time, and he had a chance to fix that, and he was taking it.  
John never wore the ring anymore, he was quieter, and he didn’t go out as much with his mates from work. Everyone could see the change in him, but they knew there was no use in talking to him about it.  
Sebastian had a very special night planned for the two of the for their six month anniversary. A romantic dinner and walk in the park. He was excited and he got out his nicest clothes, coincidently clothes that Jim bought him all those years ago. “Jim come on we have reservations, hurry up!” Seb said anxiously.  
“Sebastian, you know you can’t rush perfection,” Jim said back from in the bathroom, putting the last touches on his hair before leaving and looking at the blonde. “I’m done now,” Jim said straitening his tie. “You look handsome as always,” Jim added pecking a kiss on Sebastian’s lips as he walked past him.  
“Oh shoosh,” Seb giggled out. He quickly took Jim’s hand in his own before pulling him out of the flat and into the car. “You’re going to love this restaurant, it’s beautiful,” Sebastian commented as he drove down the street. Pretty soon they got there and Jim was in shock at how right Sebastian was. It was romantic and beautiful. Jim went on his toes and he kissed him.  
“This is perfect,” Jim said breathless, still amazed at how wonderful it was. The two men sat down and Jim could hear soft classical music playing in the background and he grinned at Sebastian. He reached out and he took Seb’s hand in his own, and the only time they let go was when they had to eat.  
“Come on Kitten, there’s more,” Seb said when they finished up at the restaurant. Jim grinned and they walked back to the car, Seb driving them to the park. “Follow me,” Sebastian said as he got out of the car. He waited for Jim and take put an arm around the man as they walked through the park.  
“It’s so beautiful out,” Jim said, looking up at the sky, but Sebastian wasn’t looking at the sky he was looking at Jim.  
“Hmm, I think you beat the sky on the beautiful scale,” Seb complimented making Jim chuckled.  
“You’re a dork,” Jim said smiling that the man next to him. “But you’re my dork,” He added. Seb walked them to a swing set and they both sat down and swings softly.  
“Do you want to play a game?” Seb said after a long while of silence.  
“Sure, what game,” Jim said looking over at him.  
“Hmm. What about Marco Polo?” And that was all it took for Jim’s memories to come back. His eyes widened and remembered Majesty, the wedding, the house, the honey moon, but most importantly he remembered John. Flashes of his face and his smile raced through Jim’s head all at once and his eyes started to tear up. He remembered their wedding rings and the piano and how well their lips and hand fit together. He stood off the swing quickly. Jim reached into his pocket and took out the two picture John gave him from when he was in the hospital, and he remembered even more. “J-Jim are you okay?” Seb asked concerned.  
“I-I’m sorry, I have to go,” Jim said, his voice sounding like he was in a rush. He started to run, run to his house, his home. He knew exactly where it was. As he ran his hair got messed up and his tie loosened and his shirt got untucked, but that was the last thing he was thinking about. Ten minutes later he got to his home and he knocked on the door frantically. It was late, and John was in bed. When he opened the door he was rubbing his eyes and when he opened them he was in shock. “Bear…” Jim said softly.  
“…Angel?” John said in disbelief on what was happening. Jim quickly wrapped his arms around him.  
“I am so sorry,” He said into his shoulder. “I remembered everything. I am sorry. I-I love you,” Jim said as he leaned away from the hug, but kept his hands on John’s arms. John was almost in tears at hearing those words.  
“I love you too, so much, my Angel.” John said choking on tears. Jim looked in his eyes and smiled with so much love coming off of him.  
“Marco.”  
“Polo.”


End file.
